Of Characters and Masks
by HimitSu Productions
Summary: This is where it all starts. 'The Guardian's Masquerade' Okay, maybe that was totally wrong but hey! Give me a breaak, this is my first fic xD


A/N:

Hello everyone! Thanks for choosing to read this fan fic! Hopefully you did not make the wrong one! (the wrong choice I mean) To put it in simple words, I hope that you'll like this so-called 'fan fiction'. Honestly speaking, I have written several fan fictions but never did I really THINK of posting one, so in a way, this is my first fiction! Thus, feel free to correct, criticize, praise, or whatever way you want to react on my work through reviewing. Please do not be shy to tell me what's wrong, like misspelled words, and please do not be too harsh with criticisms, I do not, I repeat, I do NOT take criticisms lightly (sweat drops) I get offended too easily but if it has to be harsh, then so be it :D

**o—O—o**

Disclaimer:

Sad as it is, I DO NOT OWN 'Shugo Chara!'

…Even though I want to so much (whimpers)

**o—O—o **

(Drum rolls)

**o—O—o **

Dozo! Enjoy reading!

**o—O—o **

Chapter 1

\The Maquerade Party/

**o—O—o **

The bell rang as four students ran as quickly as they could just to reach the school. This scene is really rare; after all, Guardians have to be 'role models' so to speak. They still couldn't find a replacement for Jack's chair though…

"Uwai! We're going to be late!! Darn those paper works!! That was what I call 'cramming'. I can't even remember how many papers we had to READ and SIGN last night fot tomorrow night's Masquerade!" Amu screamed as she inhaled all the air she could so that she would be able to run faster.

"At least we're excused because we're guardians!" Yaya said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"But that does not give us the right to be late like this. We're abusing the power given to us." Tadase explained, panting.

"Hai! Hai!" the charas agreed.

"Well said Tadase-kun!" Amu complimented, inhaling once more for speed.

"Hmph! Very well, Side with him!" Yaya stated childishly as they reached the enormous and elegant gates of Seiyo Academy. The four the separated and sprinted their way to their designated classrooms.

"Gomenasai for being late!" they said in unison as they reached their destinations. It's amazing how they were able to do that all at the same time, but hey, that's the guardians for you.

The day went by quickly and the guardians met up at the garden.

"Everyone seems to be so excited about tomorrow night's Masquerade." Tadase notided, smiling.

"Who wouldn't?" Amu stated, then switched to her cool and spicy mode. "Not that I'm saying I am." she said, crossing her arms as she faced the opposite direction.

"There goes Amu's mood swings again!" Suu giggled, which was soon followed by everyone else's laughter. Amu turned scarlet.

"Anyway, Tadase-kun, we are allowed to bring a partner, ne?" Yaya asked, her eyes sparkling in the process.

"Hai." Tadase nodded in reply.

"Yatta! Then I'll bring Kukai!" Yaya exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Sure, you go do that!" Kiseki said, "but I still think this is just a waste of time! We're burning daylight my minions! We should be searching for the embryo!" he added shouting, a vein popping out. He stated this in a kingly way, seeing as he IS one.

"Lighten up Kiseki-kun! I mean King…" Ran said, patting his shoulder. Kusu Kusu snickered.

"Who will you bring Rima-tan?" Yaya asked, interrupting the conversation of the charas.

"No one." the blonde-haired girl replied emotionlessly.

"What? You're coming alone? That's no fun at all Rima-tan!" Yaya pouted.

"I don't plan on bringing anyone anyway." Rima said simply, taking a sip of her tea.

"Mou! Rima's no fun at all…" Yaya crossed her arms.

"No fun at all!" Pepe repeated.

Yaya pushed Rima lightly then turned to Amu. "How about you Amu-chan? Who are YOU bringing?" Yaya asked mischievously.

Amu blushed. "I don't know yet."

"It's getting late, we should head home now." Tadase said standing up.

"Are you saying that because you're concerned or is it because you're avoiding me asking you the question I asked them." Yaya said with a sly smile.

Tadase blushed. "What? I didn't understand what you just said." Tadase lied.

"Ah, forget it! Let's go home! I'm starving!" Yaya laughed, standing up, which was followed by the other two. Taking their separate ways, they bid each other goodbye and headed home.

**o—O—o**

At the Hinamori Residence

**o—O—o**

Amu dropped herself on the bed, already in her pajamas. She sighed. "Tomorrow's going to be a busy, well maybe tiring, day." She said to herself. The charas nodded in reply.

"Amu-chan! There are so many stars tonight!" Miki exclaimed with joy.

Standing up, she walked to the balcony, slid the door open, stepped out, and leaned on the semi-circled railing that formed her balcony. Sighing, she looked up at the sky and smiled.

"They're beautiful…" Amu said in awe, then realized that no matter how many times she saw the stars they still amazed her.

"Hey Amu-chan, who are you taking to the Masquerade?" Ran asked.

"Hmm…Honestly, I don't know…I'm thinking of not bringing anyone instead. It's just a party after all."

Amu said all this not knowing that a pair of cat ears has been listening to her. It was none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Smirking, a plan formed in his mind. "Come on, Yoru." he said, which made Yoru refrain from staring at Miki. "H-Hai." Yoru replied. The two left as silently as they arrived.

\The Masquerade Party/

A/N:

Well, the chapter ends here. I hope you enjoyed it! More chapters will be posted soon so stay tuned! Oh, please don't forget to review! Anybody, and I mean ANYBODY, can review, even if you don't have a file here in . Just press that little "Submit Review" down there and you can name yourself randomly. Onegai! It would really make me feel happy and more determined to continue if you submit your reviews! Arigatou to those who will review!


End file.
